A Split Decision
by tenpenny
Summary: Elena never expected to be a vampire, but she never expected a lot of things either. Her life as a new born vampire was harder than anyone expected. Nobody knew how to save her, that is until she got help from an unexpected visitor, Elijah.
1. Chapter 1

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks for reading :)  
**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Damon POV**

I marched into my brother's bedroom, I didn't care that he was resting; I'm a vampire, nobody expects me to be sensitive to anyone's needs.

Stephen was once again slobbering on his pillow. I wonder how Elena would react if she woke up to this pitiful sight first thing in the morning. I yank the pillow from under his head and chuckled at the thud sound when his skull fell into the headboard.

Stephen kept his eyes shut, pretending to lapse into a coma. I shook him again, "Stephen your dead so stop pretending your catatonic, we need to talk about Elena."

Sighing he sat up on the edge of the bed sliding his feet in his slippers. "Good morning to you too Damon, nothing says brotherly love like a bruise cerebellum."

He walked over to the mini fridge beside his bed and poured himself a drink. "I know that Elena is having trouble feeding I get it. However we need a better solution then a walking blood doll. Matt almost lives here now to keep her fed."

I knew Stephen was having a harder time facing Elena's problem then I was. I understood because he knows what happens when you lose control. Stephens a recovering ripper, so he isn't really keen on the 'drink human's responsibly program.'

I flopped down on his bed trying to figure out the best way to talk about the subject without making things worse.

"Stephen we can't pretend Elena is normal. In fact I've never seen a vampire have this much trouble after transitioning Last night I pulled her off Matt, she almost took too much. Don't worry I compelled him to forget that she almost drained him."

Stephen looked up at sharply putting down his glass of blood,

"Why didn't you tell me? Is Matt ok? "Stephen ran his hands over his hair in frustration, "Maybe we should insist she only feeds if one of us is with her?"

I couldn't keep the frustration out of my eyes. "Yes let's worry about Matt, you know what FUCK Matt. Elena died saving that worthless waste of skin. I still can't believe you saved him over HER. He's a bar keep; he's not working to cure cancer."

Stephen slowed his breathing before studying the bottom of his empty glass, "If Matt dies, than her death had no meaning. I love her too much for her death to be meaningless."

I stared at my brother's pain etched face, but I didn't care.

"I should have been at the bridge, I would have dived down dragged her ass out of the car and left that bar boy to rot. He is NOT worth her life. How could you do this to her, and to everyone who loves her?"

Stephen slammed his glass onto the table as shards rocketed around the room. He stood in front me within seconds, his shoulders shaking. "Don't you know if I could do it again I'd save her instead?"

Stephen started to weep wiping tears away with his fingers, " I honored her wish, I was sure I could save them both. I didn't want this to happen; I made a decision and choose wrongly. I'm so sorry, but I lost her too."

I quickly rose to wrap his arms around him, "We didn't lose her, but we will if we don't do something. Without drinking from the vein she'll starve, and she's too dangerous to be left alone to feed on humans. "

The sound of a clearing throat startled both us both; we quickly turned toward the noise.

"Her problem is simple; Elena's blood is directly from an Original. She needs her Sire, you two can't manage her on your own." Elijah Mikaelson said appearing quietly in front of them.

I squared his shoulders staring down the older vampire, "What the hell are you smoking, there's not a vampire in your family that would tap a vein to help Elena unless you gain something from it. How did you know she was turned? Everyone else in your family thinks she's dead."

The well-dressed older man took in our uneasy stares.

"I'm Elena's Sire; try not to look too surprised. A few days ago I felt her distress and returned here as quickly as I could without drawing suspicion. Please believe that I'm here to help her. Anyone Sired from an Original without proper instruction will become a monster."

Walking over to Elijah I tried reason with the vampire, "Respectfully you're wrong, the blood giving to Elena was mine. A few days ago, Dr. Meredith Fell stole my blood. The only reason I didn't tear her head off is that but she promised to store some of my blood for Elena as a precaution."

Elijah gave us a steady gaze as he examined the room.

"I reached the same conclusion. I compelled Dr. Fell to use my blood if Elena's health was in danger. No offense but mine's a higher quality for physical repairs. I love my family but I knew Elena didn't have any chance with them running around town. I never wanted Elena to die."

We studied the older vampire and gradually accepted the truth.

Stephen's slump on the sofa, a resigned look settling over his face, "Well that explains why she's stronger than me. I almost dislocated my shoulder pulling her off of Matt."

All three men settled into seats around the room. Stephen and I choose the sofa leaving Elijah the plush chair on the other side of the room. Stephen looked at Elijah expectantly. "What what's your plan? We have a common goal so let's focus on that and not our differences."

Elijah studied us with an unflinching stare,

"I can stay here or take her with me, your choice. However if you refuse my help then Elena's hunger would grow worse until she becomes a Ripper within weeks. I'm obligated to fix her, lock her away, or in the worst case, end her if she refuses training."

"You're not going to stake her, to hell with your obligations." I rushed at Elijah which only earned me a quick toss into the wall.

Everyone stopped fighting when Elena walked into the room. "Please, Elijah is right, if I can't stop then chain me up someplace, I couldn't handle the guilt if I killed anyone."

Elijah walked over and placed Elena's hand over his heart,

"I will do everything I can to make sure you learn control little one. I gave you my word as your Sire and your friend. Do you trust me Elena?"

Smiling at Elijah sadly, Elena nodded, "I trust you Elijah."

Elijah relaxed at her quiet acceptance, "Ok Elena shall we began? Are you ready to experience the world on the other side of the mirror with me?"

Elijah's looked pleased when she grinned up at him, "Where do we start?"


	2. Chapter 2: Player of Games

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Reviews please :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Elena Pov**

I woke the next day still in the Salvador mansion. Within moments I covered my ears wincing from the noise outside the house. Bluebirds were chirping from the bird feeder below my window. Before I became a vampire, Damon happily offered me this room as a guest residence.

At the time I considered it the best bedroom in the house. Now I understood why they left this spacious room vacant, the damn birds.

I normally loved the sound of birds. However after developing enhanced hearing, songbirds sounded like chains saws making love to a leaf blower.

I waiting for the singing to end but the birds was determined to have seven movements to their symphony. Admitting defeat I stumbled out of bed to the bathroom.

I hoped Stephen let me the Earbuds I requested yesterday. It was that or gun down Tweedy bird very soon. At this point I was ok with either option.

"Everyone knows it's their territory, they could've stopped singing five minutes ago."

After a few minutes of digging I found the small box and starting unwrapping the packaging. I heard soft footsteps heading toward my door and smiled. It was time for my first lesson and Elijah wasn't late.

Elijah knocked on my door; but he polity waited for an invitation. I eagerly pulled the door open smiling at my friend. "Good morning Elijah, please come inside."

I took in the impeccably dressed man in front of me. As usual he wore a dark tailored Italian suit with expertly polished shoes. His short dark brown hair was neatly combed. The only thing out of place on Elijah was the fact he was smiling.

"I'm glad you're looking better Elena. I trust you slept well?" Elijah said walking toward the French Napoleonic chair resting close to my bed. With a slight sigh he settled on the chair, his eyes taking in everything inside the room.

"Yes thank you Elijah, I think your visit is helping already, one moment please."

Less than five minutes later I came out of the bathroom wearing a light blue sun dress. I styled my hair in my usual sleek tresses.

Elijah stood when I entered the room before picking up his case. He walked over to offer his arm which I happily accepted. "So Elijah how do you like my room? Stephen designed it around my taste; it used to be one of their old bedrooms."

Smiling politely he gestured toward the room,

"The room is very pretty, it's a mix of modern and classical while still being tasteful, I like it."

"To bad my cheap brother refused to furnish your room with real antiques, it's not like we are running around with a beggars bowl."

Damon leaned on the door frame smirking as usual. Despite his black slacks and dress shirt he still looked like a pirate.

"The only reason we're still rich Damon is that I handle the money, not you. You would've, drank, whored, or gambled it away in no particular order. "

Stephen said appearing at his brother's side a moment later. He opted for white cargo pants and a polo shirt to attend our outing.

I rolled my eyes at their perpetual bickering, "Where is Zach and Will, I didn't hear them when I woke up this morning."

Damon sniffed his juice box before diving in, "We sent them on an errand, but they'll return by lunchtime with our O positive blood. I love the smell of freshly tapped veins in the morning."

Stephen glared at Damon, annoyed by his lack of tack, "Maybe Elena doesn't want to hear where her lunch came from, she's new to this after all."

Damon walked closer to Stephen; he stopped just short of his feet,

"Yes and people who eat meat don't visit slaughter houses; thankfully it rarely matters to humans where beef comes from. However, Elena needs to know where to find food in an emergency."

Elijah's cheerful smile vanished. He started walking toward the door taking me with him. "I'll leave you both to your discussion. You're clearly too busy to help Elena today."

Both young men quickly scrambled out the door leaving the disagreement behind them.

A few minutes later the small group was in the Salvador's back yard. The land around the house was wooded for miles offering complete privacy for our activities. Elijah walked around the grass and drew Hop Scotch boxes using washable chalk. He tossed a pebble into the first box.

Damon finally worked up the nerve to ask what everyone was thinking. "Ok care to explain this, because I admit I got nothing."

Elijah wiped his hands on a damp cloth before turning to face the group.

"After my sister and I were turned it was hard for us, my brothers enjoy spilling blood, but we didn't. I used this and other games to hone our fighting skills. This game is like playing chess, it's only a game, until it's something more. It's not as easy or simple as it first appears."

Elijah grinned when Damon and I lined up in front of the boxes. He waved his hand at the squares, "I trust I don't have to explain the rules. It's a popular game in America also I'm told?"

Damon laughed ignoring the sharp look from his brother,

"Yes kids loved this game, before electric lights and the internet."

Ignoring Damon's commentary, I smiled in delight, my eyes shining as I examined the boxes, "I was the reigning and undefeated Hop Scotch champion of my primary school."

I quickly moved around the board using vamperic speed. I handed the stone back to Elijah within seconds. The boys smiled and clapped in support of my decisively won first round. Resuming my place at the boxes I turned to grin at the boys; "This isn't bad at all."

Elijah nodded his face impassive as he headed toward a burlap sack.

"Very good, you'll move quicker though training than expected. It's time for phase two then."

Elijah opened the bag and removed a crossbow, plastic stakes and a few knives. "Let's see how well you pick up the Hop Scotch pebble with weapons flying towards you from three directions. Keep in mind, you lose points for any tears in your dress."

As Elijah quickly set up the cross bow I took a step back into Damon's chest. Maybe today wouldn't smooth sailing after all.


End file.
